


Adding to Old Traditions

by The_Peaches_Pits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peaches_Pits/pseuds/The_Peaches_Pits
Summary: Valentine's night is usually tame and is always the same for two broke college nerds. With Tanaka not knowing what to do sense he's with a guy on this Holiday. Along with Tanaka's birthday the next month, both him and Ennoshita keep calm and just have a regular night (but with extra candy). But after a fresh move in to a shared apartment Ennoshita thinks to spice things up with sugar for the Holiday.





	Adding to Old Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> If you're from Instagram you're most likely the 100% viewer ship that isn't me checking for grammar errors months later. This is really old and was meant to be posted starting on February and the last part by March for White Day. But sadly didn't happen talk more about it at the end. But "enjoy"

Following a breeze a head fell as pink lights from windows highlighted sills. A scarf covered delegate features as exposed cheeks were covered with a palm.  


“Someone falling asleep on me? We’re close to the apartment just a little longer.” Tanaka murmured trying not to disturb the peaceful state. Fingers opposite tightened in a hold while eyes forced themselves open.  


“Not exactly.” Ennoshita spoke between a yawn, seeming unconvincing. Arms tangled around a waist as a boy stretched back into a firm hold. As a back popped a bag rattled behind. The bag lazily fell on shoulder blades with an unknown reason of its presence. A brow rose while a body pulled itself back to a chest. With a huff a figure half asleep became absorbed in a touch. Cold and cracked lips left a sweet mark. Numb cheeks came back to life, rosey and heated.  


“What do you have planned?” A tone hummed nearby rocking on his heels. Hands held straps slowly stepping away from curious eyes. Feet let off an extra and teasing squeal dragging themselves against sidewalk. Grass held a crystal form as snow came along with the brush of wind. The numbing color of red hit skin but with the combination of white in the air, it lead the mark to a special holiday.  


“Well it’s Valentine's day as you know.” A boy across chuckled at the words,  


“Yeah I know it’s valentines I can see the shop windows. I thought we were gonna do the same as always, have sex after takeout to some weird porn.” Color shaded skin from ears to a neck at the words. Fingers tugged at fabric hiding skin as heels scuffed in anger.  


“No! Ryu I wanted to do something special for you this year. I know we both play stubborn and sweet dickheads instead of girl and boy roles. But..we all know what role I am so I got you a gift or two the other day.” Regret coated a tongue behind held in lips. A sorry marked an expression bringing a boy instant satisfaction. Anger couldn’t last for long a backpack fell and a unknown expression grew. In a quick toss a drink rose and locked itself in a palm. A logo was covered by reddened fingertips that matched freezing lips above,  


“You have some time until you're still legal but..you’re lucky that I already am.” Both locked gazes as hands lightly turned over a bottle. The brand was scuffed to keep something mysterious between the two, and to make it less hard to get caught. Buzzing lights that lined the campus sidewalks highlighted a form. Every aspect added the uneasy feeling growing in a pit of a stomach.  


“If I end up chained naked to our couch tomorrow morning, I’m calling our parents to take my side out of the lease.” A boy across snickered hair bouncing against the wind, while noises muffled themselves under knitted fabric. A cap was popped and slowly with eyes set watching, Tanka took a hesitant sip. Familiar and burning taste of alcohol heated blood instantly. Warmness changed a tone as hands took the next set of actions. Liquid slushed, falling from the neck of colored glass. A boy’s eyes popped in shock feeling cracked lips lock against his.  


Eyes shut as a boy melted, he left himself exposed for anything. Bodies fell into eachothers grasp devouring the feeling of touch. Shades behind lit the two as weather darkened the mood. Emotions fought along with the tone but before it could truly be picked, mouths escaped a lock. Liquor was left on a legal set of lips as they dropped from a delinquent. Breath fell in quick puffs lungs adjusting to the air. Pants fell hissing at the chilling air. Regaining composure hands brushed off of coats. Hand prints left empty space of where fresh snow hadn’t yet hit.  


“Even after so long, I still don’t understand how you’re such a good kisser.” It didn’t even take a moment until a snarky remark was thought of in response,  


“I knew those old magazines of Saeko’s would come in handy while growing up. I love you but I still shoot both ways. Which is why, I’m shocked I couldn’t get one girl to practice on.” Feet finally moved forward as Tanaka spewed nonsense. With each word a shot of hot breath helped the boy who was buried in his shoulder. It averted the trouble of a boy changing to frostbite blue. Previously heated lips took another shot back of the mystery liquor in hand.  


“I feel that I should tell you I still wanted to stick to our normal Valentine's plans somewhat. I bought a hoard of candy that’s at the apartment. I also bought some underwear that might live to your bisexual nature.” A throat then knotted, choking at the alien sounding words. The first thought rushed out of lips,  


"If it’s hentai tities Chika I will marry you on spot.” A palm had to cover cheeks that shaded even redder in the cold air. Dry skin burned against warm palms sending a whine out, but it was easily hidden. Loud laughs were uncontrollable between both, all sense of romance broke. Fading back into teenage phases legs broke into sprints. Bodies ran forward chuckling under the snowfall to make it before monitors started rounds.  


Memories of every clumsy slip up fell along with males, as patches of fresh ice found themselves under sneakers. A backpack threw on extra weight, but was easy to pull the figure back if he had run too far ahead. Before the two knew it after years both made a destination equally without a urge to battle. A porch light flickered above as the two leaned over. Both breathless still choking between laughs and tears. In a glance Ennoshita saw that a bottle hung lifessly from fingers across him. Liquid just happened to be gone and marked on a new victim. Laughs started once again with pointed hands but no words. Eyes followed fingers and cursed harshly but couldn’t help but laugh.  


“Looks like someone might have to change out of their soiled clothes. I don’t want you getting sick on me. Why don’t I go help you heat up back inside?” Lips pecked on both ends know the feeling was clearly mutual.  


Someone has to hold it in until we make it up stairs. Rinji is so tired of me tackling you on our doorstep.” Words came out tired and offended as bodies struggle to not lock prematurely. A head shook with a light sigh, as a palm enclosed around a knob.  


“I won’t ask why you just insulted yourself. Also I was questioning it all but, I guess taking some money from my camera fund was really worth it.” Cold breath from lips faded and sunk along with fresh snow. A lock seemed do be frozen over, as a watered down sneaker had to kick in a door. With a flame rising behind eye lenses, a hand snapped tugging a door back. The broad object launched a figure back dropping keys in fear. Anger swelled throwing a head into the direction of a silent male.  


“What the fuck was that for Ryu?! That could have hurt me! I tried to be nice for you today and this is what I get? Go clean yourself up inside, I’m going to bed.” Eyes dropped to see something to induce a mood even more. A hand was locked around a knob slowly tapping. A grunt fell from exhaustion as all flirtatious actions were revoked. What was mouthed with a dramatic hand toss. A cough was rough into a free palm, as tapping fingers clenched painfully against the frozen metal.  


“Why the hell did you waste your camera fund on me?” A dramatic gasp came from lips after endless copying off of soap operas. The moment looked easily ripped from the script. Harsh eyes looked at Ennoshita from the falling snow. All glistened with the lined background, filled by the buzzing glow of street lights and passing headlights from behind.  


“Where the hell is this coming from? It’s Valentine's day! If you had a girlfriend she would get you something. I get I’m a guy and I got you something it might be weird but come on! I said it once, can’t I do something nice?” Tanaka let out a sigh dropping a knob and shoving hands into pockets. Eyes watching his movements. The apartment door cracked revealing a simple escape to an idiotic fight. But a stubborn expression could never lie. A heart always craved to learn what was wrong. A trail of cold breath fell along with a head, as an explanation was gonna be difficult.  


“I..I know you’re not a girl. And we’re far from any straight relationship. That’s obvious and simple to me after so long. But, Chikara I would never dream to dump you off for some girl. It’s Valentine's day and that would mean something if I was straight right now. But when I’m with you today I see it as just another day with you nothing special. So it just hurts me to know you broke into money you’ve been saving for months just for what I thought was an average day.” Eyes glanced up to see a heartfelt smile under snow filled features. Arms wrapped around a tense neck. Shoulders loosened as a kiss hit a cheek,  


“You sweet idiot. My goal was to surprise you today. I thought it would be a little more expected sense it’s basically confession day. I don’t care about a camera that much. I just like you happy.” A mouth strained straight, forcing a smile. A mind filled with determined thoughts fell into snow covered bangs. Hands held shoulder blades and arms under a lumpy bag. The two stood buried into one another for moments. It all broke when teeth chattered underneath a ear. A foot nuged between a door and it’s frame,  


“You’re freezing. Take a hot bath and I’ll make tea, we can eat some candy and then go to bed.” A head rose nudging a heavy kiss against a neck,  


“I might be a little cold but, pressed against you I know your still soaked. Wanna join me tonight?” Thoughts locked in the back of a head. Pushed along for another time a real smile grew on lips. Tired eyes struggled to show excitement but the message was clear. Another dipped into a neck leaving a kiss of his own,  


“Meet you in there.” A male whined from across separating with pure will power. A thought rose bending down for keys, a behind teased. Tanaka admired with his own will power getting an easy glance from the dim light angled perfect in the darkness.  


“Get in already before I do you in the snow!” A voice rose sending the other away in laughs. The tone trailed as a figure went into the darkness. Snow fell harsher as eyes wandered over the sky. Feet slowly shuffled closing the distance. The apartment was under feet in the span of seconds. A door momentarily shut, with a gust of winter wind and a strong tug. A hand dug into a jacket pocket, as lights around the apartment continued to flicker on. Fingers brushed along a screen finding a calendar with hidden expression. Typing, limbs slowly stripped layers, to reach the sound of running water. No one but Tanaka himself could watch, as his fingers marked a date a month ahead. Plans were now set from thoughts. A no would not be allowed with what he was preparing in a month’s advance.  


“Ryu come on!” A phone was quickly shoved into a lower pocket. The final layer was tossed in the hall as a figure slipped into a bathroom. Giggling started as naked skin pressed together. A kiss between two went from flirty to harsh. Marks started on skin, the two struggled to remember the initial task. In minutes the room filled with lust and anticipation, along with continuous steam. A new twist may have been added but some traditions never change.

**Author's Note:**

> My editor is a text to speech app I have downloaded. Hope it isn't to garbage I remember loving this in the moment and don't hate it still. Ending is trash because this was meant to be 3 to 4 parts. But this itself is 4 pages on a google doc. Because you can see I'm an extra bitch with how I write. I must be in a specific mood, blah, blah, excuses I know. I don't hate this shockingly hope you didn't- Peaches


End file.
